1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system and an image processing device, and particularly to an image processing system including a plurality of image processing devices, the image processing device and a computer program product for them.
2. Description of the Related Art
For changing or adding software in or to conventional MFPs (Multi-Function Peripherals) which are examples of image processing devices, such methods have been broadly employed that a service technician or administrator manually replaces ROMs (Read Only Memories) or performs an operation of reading the software from CD-ROMs (Compact Disc Read Only Memories). For reducing time and effort required for changing or adding the software, such manners have been employed in recent years that the MFP is connected to a server over a network, and required software is manually downloaded from the server to the MFP, or that the MFP accesses a server over the network, selects required software and downloads it.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2003-216430 and 2003-271387 have disclosed techniques for automatically changing only the software required for the user. In these techniques, a frequency of use of software on a user's terminal is measured, and only software used with a high frequency is automatically downloaded to the user's terminal.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-241928 has disclosed a technique relating to a system which downloads software of an additional function or feature related to a copying machine. In this technique, the copying machine accesses a dedicated server and thereby displays a list of capabilities. When a new function to be added to the copying machine is selected, software of the selected function is transferred to the copying machine.
In the case where an image processing system is formed of a plurality of image processing devices connected over a network, as is done in recent years, inconveniences may be imposed on users when the user uses the plurality of image processing devices. For example, when a user frequently using a certain function of a certain image processing device in the system attempts to use a different image processing device in the system for implementing the certain function by this different image processing device, the user must operate the different device in a manner different from that for the certain image processing device. More specifically, if the different image processing device does not have the certain function, the user must substitute another function for the certain function, or must manually downloads software for implementing the certain function. Even if the different image processing device has the certain function, the user must manually make setting as is frequently used.
Various techniques relating to the download of software have been disclosed for individual devices such as terminals and copying machines. However, no technique has been disclosed in connection with differences in implementation of function between the plurality of devices on the network.